A Different Side
by silentears
Summary: HG DM What do you get when you pair up two teens for an assignment that hate each other? A chaotic mess... but what's this? Is a bond forming, or is it more than just a small bond? Please RR
1. The Assignment

Chapter One- The Assignment  
  
"Hermione, please! We're going to be late for Tranfiguration!" Ron yelled banging on the girl's dorm door. Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the door only to lead Ron to falling to the floor since he had been leaning on the door for support. Hermione helped Ron up.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron sprinted to Tranfiguration as fast as they could not even bothering to go eat breakfast. When they reached the classroom doors Hermione caught her breath and entered to a room full of 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
"You're late." Commented Professor McGonagall not looking up from her papers she was grading on her desk.  
  
"Yes, I know Professor and we apologize for our tardiness." Replied Hermione nudging to Harry and Ron for their support.  
  
"Just go take your seats you three."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The three said in unison.  
  
Harry and Ron spotted two empty seats in the middle row. Ron took a seat in one of the chairs, Harry gave Hermione 'I'm-sorry-that-you-can't-sit-with- us' look and sat next to him. Hermione sighed and scanned the classroom for an empty seat. Hermione spotted one in the back, except there was one flaw to it. The seat was right next to Malfoy. Hermione looked around the room despretely for another seat, but the only one was the one next to Malfoy.  
  
"Miss. Granger, is there a problem with you to finding a seat?" Professor McGonagall asked looking up, "Or will I be forced to deduct points from Gryffindor because of your lack from listening to directions?"  
  
"No ma'am." Mumbled Hermione angrily taking the seat next to Malfoy.  
  
Draco smirked at Hermione and whispered, "Aw, is the mudblood losing her attention spand?"  
  
Hermione merrily ignored Malfoy's rude comment. Before he could say anymore Professor McGonagall stood up and went to the front of her desk.  
  
"Class, for the first partner assignment of the year we are going to be testing your adult hood skills. This is your final year at Hogwarts and 7th years all over are suppose to be tested to see if they are ready to go out into the real world. The assignment I'll be giving you for this year is to test your ability in parent hood. I'll be pairing all of you together, well female and male that is. Once you are paired up, you will be given a baby to look after for the whole year. At the end of this year we will collect the infants and see if their health and mood has been good. If not you will be given both a failing grade, remember this is not a one person test but a test to see if you could work together. Any questions?" Hands shot up all over the classroom.  
  
"Yes, Neville what is your question?"  
  
"Are they going to be real babies?"  
  
"No, of course not. They are just artificial infants that are created through a spell. They last up to a year. Do not worry, they look and act exactly like babies."  
  
"Yes Lavender?"  
  
"Are we going to be paired with people from different houses?"  
  
"Well, no. Hopefully we have an even amount of girls and boys in each house so pairs will be able to find each other more easily."  
  
Slight frowns came upon many girls in the classroom. Hermione wasn't one of them.  
  
"Anymore questions?" Professor McGonagall scanned the room, "Good, its time to pair you kids er- teens up. Oh wait a minute, it looks like we have a problem in our pairings. One of the girls aren't going to be able to be paired up with one of boys in their house. Oh, wait another minute here. Looks like we have an odd amount of boys in the Slytherin house and they wont be able to be paired with a Slytherin girl. Let's see how about Granger and Malfoy. Yes, that'll do."  
  
Hermione's jaw fell open and she had a horrified look on her face. "Why me?!?! Ugh, just my luck!" thought Hermione. 


	2. Stressed For the Moment

A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update, I've been pretty busy but now I have the time and I'll try my best to make the rest of the next few chapters as long as I can. Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers. I honestly probably wouldn't have been able to add another chapter without seeing your comments. Anyway, I'll shut up now so you can read the rest of the story. =)  
  
Last time on ADS(A Different Side)  
  
Slight frowns came upon many girls in the classroom. Hermione wasn't one of them.  
  
"Anymore questions?" Professor McGonagall scanned the room, "Good, its time to pair you kids er- teens up. Oh wait a minute; it looks like we have a problem in our pairings. One of the girls isn't going to be able to be paired up with one of boys in their house. Oh, wait another minute here. Looks like we have an odd amount of boys in the Slytherin house and they wont be able to be paired with a Slytherin girl. Let's see how about Granger and Malfoy. Yes, that'll do."  
  
Hermione's jaw fell open and she had a horrified look on her face. "Why me?!?! Ugh, just my luck!" Thought Hermione. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two - Stressed For the Moment  
  
Hermione glanced to see Draco's disgusted expression, "Great Granger, now we're going to be stuck together for the rest of the year, which I must recall is our LAST and FINAL year!!"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, do you think I was praying to get stuck with you for the year?!"  
  
Draco grunted disappointedly. Professor McGonagall dismissed the class. As the classroom filled with excited whispers and exiting the room, Hermione followed by Draco made their way towards Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Professor, do Draco and I honestly have to be. parents?" asked Hermione with an awkward look on her face.  
  
"Miss. Granger, you and Malfoy are Head Boy and Girl. I don't see why you two should be arguing to the fact that you have to be a couple for a year, and just for Transfiguration, you don't even have to talk to each other during other classes. It's not like you two are supposedly getting married."  
  
Hermione cringed at the thought of getting married to Draco, as Draco frowned unapprovingly.  
  
"Will you two just try to get along? This may come as a lesson to you two of how to work together calmly. Remember, you two are in the stage of your life where you're not sure what to do with the rest of your life. Just, try to get along, it takes time to get to know each other and understand what you two are going through. I'm sure with a few meetings you two will be on the verge of being friends." Professor McGonagall said shooing them out of her classroom.  
  
Hermione and Draco were now standing right outside the door of Professor McGonagall's classroom with dazed expressions. Hermione sighed, "Draco. Maybe Professor McGonagall is right. If we ever want to get through this year with passing grades, we're going to have to get along-"  
  
"Say no more Granger, just meet me in the library after dinner tonight so we can work things out." Said Draco dully walking away.  
  
Hermione glared and ran after him, "Draco! I'm tired of you calling me Granger. My parents gave me a first name you know, can you manage to remember it. Her-mine-ee." She said in chopped parts.  
  
Draco stopped, "Okay Hermione I got it, sheesh."  
  
Hermione watched Draco disappear down the corridor and she ran in the opposite direction to head to Arithmancy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is madness; I mean what was McGonagall thinking? Pairing me up with Malfoy!" Hermione rattled on and on while she did her homework in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hermione, just shut up!" snapped Ron, "As much as I hate Draco too, you need to concentrate on your homework so me and Harry can concentrate too without hearing you."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron, she had never heard him say anything like that before, but she did as she was told and agreed to finishing her homework. Hermione finished her homework and headed to dinner with Harry and Ron. She wasn't looking forward to meeting Draco tonight. Hermione ate slowly pretending to participate in the conversation Harry and Ron were discussing about Quidditch.  
  
Hermione left to go to her private room she was privileged to get since she was Head Girl. She had her own mini common room, a private bathroom, and her own personal bedroom. Hermione was able to pick where she wanted her room to be located in the castle and unfortunately it was located somewhere on the same floor as Draco's room. She wasn't sure if it was true but she heard a couple of girl's from Draco's fan club gossiping about finding his room so they could ambush him and do stuff. Hermione was disgusted with all the crazy girls who actually 'wanted' Draco. Hermione couldn't deny that Draco was damn hot, because he sure was. But Hermione held no interest for his attitude and personality. 


	3. Draco The Gentleman

A/N: Sorry about all the short chapters, but I can't really help it. I don't have too much time to write my story, but I promise to try my best and update more. Oh and thanks to all the reviewers, reading new reviews really engourages me to update more.  
  
Chapter Three -  
  
Hermione felt Draco's eyes watching her closely as she read a book given to them by Professor McGonagall for the parenting assignment. Every so often she would take her eyes of her book and peek over to see if Draco was still sitting across from her studying the book he was reading about babies. It was completely silent in the library except for the flickering embers in the fire place and the every so often cough made by a random student.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione said putting down her book, "Why have you been so quiet for the past half hour?"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione with his eyebrows raised, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh cut the crap, you haven't made one single rude comment to me or even give the slightest smirk."  
  
Draco was taken aback by her saying crap, not that he didn't cuss, it was just he would have never have expected Hermione to use that type of 'language'.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, and even if there was I wouldn't tell 'you'!" Draco snapped.  
  
Hermione looked at him with hurt eyes. She stayed silent and looked back down at her book bringing it up to her face to block out Draco from seeing tears roll down her cheek. Draco sighed, he of course had a feeling he had hurt her in some way.  
  
"Look, Hermione I'm sorry, but I just had a rough day alright?" Draco said emphasizing the word sorry.  
  
Hermione pulled down the book from covering her face and blinked. "You are?"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and saw her tearstained cheeks. "Yes, I'm sorry Hermione."  
  
Hermione could hear Draco's voice ringing 'sorry' in her ears. It wasn't the usual 'mudblood' remark with the coldness in his voice, but a calm warm voice saying sorry in a sincere matter. Hermione smiled and closed her book, "Okay."  
  
"Um, it's getting kinda late Hermione. I think we should get back to our common rooms now." Draco said taking his book and slipping it into his knapsack.  
  
"Hmm? Oh right, okay." Hermione said also putting away her belongings.  
  
Draco and Hermione stood up to leave the library. As Hermione headed for the door Draco was just about to leave right at that moment. Hermione waited for Draco to get out first but he just stood there waiting for her as well.  
  
"After you." He said in a polite gentlemanly matter gesturing his hand to the door.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows a bit confused but left anyway. "I wonder what's going on in that boy's head. He's been acting strange lately, but a good strange." Hermione thought warmly walking slowly back to her room.  
  
A/N: Once again, I'm sorry to end it there. But I have to get ready to leave right now. I'll try to make my next chapter long. 


End file.
